familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Sanford (c1605-1653)
}} Biography * 2nd Governor of Newport and Portsmouth (under Coddington Commission) John Sanford (c. 1605 – 1653), was an early settler of Boston, Massachusetts, an original settler of Portsmouth, Rhode Island, and a governor of the combined towns of Portsmouth and Newport, in the Rhode Island colony, dying in office after serving for less than a full term. He had some military experience in England. Early Life Likely from Essex, England, Sanford probably served in the English Army before emigrating from England. He was a trained surveyor, familiar with military matters, and in his inventory were listed some pieces of armour. He was mentioned in a letter dated 2 March 1629/30, just prior to the sailing of the Winthrop Fleet, written by Massachusetts magistrate John Winthrop to his wife, stating "our 2 boyes and Ja Downinge, Jo Samford and Mary M. and most of my servants are gone this daye towards S Hampton: the good Lord be with them and us all." However, earlier references by Winthrop, back to 1624, concerning "my man-servant John" very likely refer to Sanford. Huguenot Campaign There was a period of time when "servant John" was not mentioned in Winthrop's correspondence, and this is probably when Sanford was pressed into military service with John Winthrop, Jr. in a disastrous campaign to relieve the Huguenots at the Isle of Rhe. Sanford became experienced in the use of artillery during this campaign in which nearly 60 percent of the English force became casualties. Migration to America He also was a employee of Massachusetts magistrate John Winthrop's household prior to sailing to New England in 1631 with Winthrop's wife and oldest son. After living in Boston for six years, and being the cannoneer there, a divisive religious controversy arose, and Sanford was disarmed for supporting his mother-in-law, Anne Marbury Hutchinson, who was banished from the Massachusetts Bay Colony. 1637 Portsmouth Compact Signer He was one of the signatories of the 1637 Portsmouth Civil Compact founding Portsmouth, Rhode Island, the 2nd settlement in the new colony of Rhode Island. This group, most of were caught up in the events of the Antinomian Controversy from 1636 to 1638, had followed the family of dissident preacher Anne Hutchinson and her family from Massachusetts Bay Colony seeking religious freedom. This document was the first compact to declare both political and religious separation. Rhode Island Governor Here he became a lieutenant, assistant, chief magistrate of Portsmouth, then governor of the two island towns of Portsmouth and Newport in 1653 following the repeal of William Coddington's commission to govern the island. During his administration, the two island towns slowly negotiated a reunion with the two mainland towns of Providence and Warwick. Marriage & Family It is believed that Gov Sanford's first two children, born before 1635, were with his first wife, Elizabeth Webb, who may have died during her 2nd childbirth. He remarried soon after to Bridget Hutchinson who bore the remainder of his children. In 1638 is when the Hutchinson clan/supporters were forced to leave Boston and went to settle Portsmouth. 1st Marriage: Webb # John Sanford (1633-1687) # Samuel Sanford (1635-1712) 2nd Marriage: Hutchinson # Eliphal Sanford (1637-1724) - (F) Md Barthlomew Stratton # Peleg Sanford (1639-1701) - (M) Later governor of Rhode Island, md Mary Brenton # Encome Sanford (1640-1667) # Restcome Sanford (1642-1667) - (M) md Honora Stringer # William Sanford (1643-1671) # Francis Sanford (1647-1655) # Esbow Sanford (1647-) # Elisha Sanford (1650-1691) # Ann Sanford (1651-1654) References * Life of Gov John Sanford - * John Sanford (c1605-1653)/List of Notable Descendants